Changelog: World of Tanks (Blitz) Patch 1.8.0
New Content * Registration procedure reworked and improved: Players can install the game, complete the tutorial and start playing immediately without registration. In addition, players may register later by completing their profile data. * Comprehensive changes to the tutorial and familiarization processes introduced: Garage tutorial simplified and improved: Important game features can easily be understood; new options such as selecting a tank before the tutorial added, etc. * Battle tutorial functionality reworked. * Battle with bots feature introduced. * Hints on the battle loading screen introduced: In-game features and mechanics are explained with more detail. * Battle missions introduced: Players will receive various tasks and will be granted additional rewards for their completion. * Trial by Fire map added. It is developed specially for new players and characterized by clear sunny weather and absence of drastic variations in terrain height. * New Premium vehicles are now available in the Tech Tree: Churchill III and Jagdtiger 8,8 (Churchill III: 2,400 gold; Jagdtiger 8,8: 7,400 gold). Balance Improvements * Vickers Medium Mk. I: maneuverability adjusted ** Traverse speed for Vickers Medium Mk. IA* suspension increased from 32 to 35 deg/s * AT-1: Hit Points increased from 190 to 230 * Panzerjäger I: Hit Points increased from 180 to 220 * Hetzer: Issue with excessive maneuverability fixed ** Traverse speed for Jagdpanzer 38 (t) suspension decreased from 28 to 21 deg/s ** Traverse speed for Jagdpanzer 38 (t) verstärkteketten suspension decreased from 30 to 23 deg/s * A-20: gun stabilization on the move improved ** Stabilization on the move for A-20 mod. 1938 suspension changed from 0.2 to 0.18 ** Stabilization on the move for A-20 mod. 1940 suspension changed from 0.16 to 0.14 * T-28: firing on the move became more comfortable, top gun role increased ** Stabilization on the move for suspension changed from 0.2 to 0.18 ** Stabilization on the move for Т-28А suspension changed from 0.18 to 0.15 ** For 76 mm KT-28 gun dispersion after firing changed from 0.6 to 0.52, dispersion on turret traverse changed from 0.18/0.16 to 0.14/0.12 (for stock/top modifications) ** For 57 mm ZiS-8 gun dispersion on turret traverse changed from 0.18/0.16 to 0.12/0.1 (for stock/top modifications) ** For 76 mm L-10 gun dispersion on turret traverse changed from 0.18/0.16 to 0.12/0.1 (for stock/top modifications) ** For 76 mm F-32 gun reload speed changed from 9.2 to 7.9 s, dispersion on turret traverse changed from 0.18/0.16 to 0.12/0.1 (for stock/top modifications) ** For 57 mm ZiS-4 gun dispersion on turret traverse changed from 0.18/0.16 to 0.12/0.1 (for stock/top modifications) * D.W. 2: Hit Points adjusted, firing on the move became more comfortable ** Hit Points of the stock/top modifications of the tank increased from 510/560 to 540/600 ** For 7,5 cm Kw.K. 37 L/24 gun dispersion decreased from 0.55 to 0.45, dispersion on turret traverse changed from 0.16/0.14 to 0.14/0.12 (for stock/top modifications), after shot dispersion factor changed from 4 to 3.5 ** For 5 cm Kw.K. 39 L/60 gun dispersion decreased from 0.4 to 0.35, dispersion on turret traverse changed from 0.16/0.14 to 0.12/0.08 (for stock/top modifications), after shot dispersion factor changed from 4 to 3 * Pz. 38 nA: Hit Points adjusted, firing on the move became more comfortable ** Stabilization on the move for Pz.Kpfw. 38 (t) n.A. suspension changed from 0.18 to 0.15 ** Stabilization on the move for Pz.Kpfw. 38 (t) n.A. verstärkteketten suspension changed from 0.16 to 0.13 ** For 3,7 cm Kw.K. 38 (t) L/47 gun dispersion on turret traverse changed from 0.16 to 0.1/0.08 (for stock/top modifications) ** For 4,7 cm Kw.K. (t) L/43 gun dispersion on turret traverse changed from 0.12 to 0.08 ** For 5 cm Kw.K. 39 L/60 gun dispersion decreased from 0.4 to 0.35, dispersion on turret traverse changed from 0.12 to 0.06, aiming time decreased from 2.3 to 1.8 s, after shot dispersion factor changed from 4 to 3 * VK 30.01 (H): low tier turrets adjusted ** For 7,5 cm Kw.K. 37 L/24 gun dispersion decreased from 0.55 to 0.45, after shot dispersion factor changed from 4 to 3.5 ** For 5 cm Kw.K. 39 L/60 gun dispersion decreased from 0.4 to 0.35, after shot dispersion factor changed from 4 to 3 Fixes and Improvements * Current graphic icons restyled. * Offensive words vocabulary filter updated. * Game chat entry field reworked. * X2 counter in the Garage reworked. * Vehicle burning effect reworked. * Effects of shells hitting the vehicle reworked. * Time break between the explosion and burning of the destroyed vehicle reduced. * Skill descriptions reworked and updated. * Region’s proposal on the player’s time zone implemented. Bug Fixes * Bug with Google payments failure fixed. * Bug with hang-up in the battle loading window fixed. * Bug with absence of notification on the X2 counter reset fixed. * Bug with the display of strings in the post-battle statistics window fixed. * Bug with the camera sensitivity slider fixed. * Bug with awarding Ace Tanker Mastery Badge fixed. * Bug with Premium Account notification fixed. * The Castilla map sound and animation effects fixed. * Bug with reticle functioning at the mill on the Winter Malinovka map fixed. * Bug with object hit effect fixed. Category:Changelog (Blitz)